


Flames

by Casei_Solus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel, Omega Jimmy, Pagan God Dean, Sam is a God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casei_Solus/pseuds/Casei_Solus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old gods die when they are forgotten. But that doesn't mean they won't one day be needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [SillyBlue's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/pseuds/SillyBlue) [Pagan God Dean 'Verse.](http://pagangoddean.tumblr.com)

They came in the night.

The crusaders, invaders. Sure that their cause was right, sure that their cause was just. Their cause to erase this pagan religion from the earth, stomp it to dust, so that their own beliefs could spread instead.

But how do you kill a culture, a belief? Why, you steal its future. You steal its Omegas.

So they came. They came with fire and iron and horses, burning everything they came across, sniffing out Omegas, taking the ones they could, killing the ones they couldn’t. They even took the children.

And, in that night, the god Dean, the god of families, started from his work, as though his heart had been pierced through with a thousand knives.

He rushed to save as many as he could, fueled by the rage at the thing he loved, the thing he lived for, being destroyed before his very eyes. He burned chariots, burned those invaders from the inside out, burned their weapons from their hands.

But they expected that. That’s why they broke down each of his sacred stones they came across.

So it was too late.

They were too quick.

He’d been able to save some Omegas, and some had been able to hide, but they were so few. So few.

And Dean’s heart broke.

He, the guardian of families, had failed his charge, had failed them all.

That night, the land rang loud with the weeping of its bereaved.

He tried to help them rebuild, but there weren’t enough anymore. Weren’t enough of them. Weren’t enough Omegas for the remaining Alphas.

So they left.

Many at first, then a few at a time, until, at last, the final family packed up its cart and left.

And Dean’s heart shattered to pieces.

He was alone with his own family. They were hurt, but not nearly as much as he. He’d lost everything. Everything he’d ever known and loved was gone. Had left him. Had been taken away. Had been killed.

He took to wandering alone in the woods, where once families lived, brushing his hands along the walls that had once echoed with the sounds of children playing, where once hearths burned bright with fire.

His brother tried to comfort him, but he would not be consoled. His soul was so broken he couldn’t even allow himself that.

So many had been killed due to his lack of diligence. So many families. So many Omegas. So many children.

And now, with so much sadness salting the earth, it was as if his lands themselves were tainted. As if _he_ was tainted. His very heart turned back, veining his sorrow, his poison through his body.

He deserved this, now. It would be better, anyway. To be Forgotten.

For, even those that had once followed him, once believed and prayed to him, so many stopped upon his failure, and those that didn’t began to die off. One by one, the world forgot who he was. That he even existed. The God of Families that couldn’t even protect his own people.

His brother couldn’t help but notice as color drained from his face, from his eyes, as the markings that signified his power faded from his body, as the god Dean withered away.

For that is what gods do when they are forgotten, when they are no longer revered. They fade and return to the earth from whence they came.

So, one day, as he walked through the barren woods, among the remains of houses now dilapidated and grown over from over a century of disuse, Dean’s strength failed him, and he fell.

He was going to die.

Warmth slowly left his body, his limbs from his fingertips inward slowly turning back to the ash he was made from. His sight grew dark, and the fire that once burned bright in his heart was now but a cold ember within his chest.

Gathered around him was only his torn and threadbare cloak and the dying leaves of this dying forest. His only pallbearers, his only mourners.

And there he lay, the God of Togetherness, dying alone.

All alone.


	2. Chapter 2

His feet pounded against the earth as he ran. He didn’t even know or care which direction he and his brother were going, so long as it was away from _here_.

He had to get away, had to leave. He and his twin had been gifted to the lord of his town, a vile man, but rich, and willing to pay for two such handsome Omegas.

But neither Castiel nor James were going to allow that to happen. Not if they could escape it. Even with the town guards on their heels for miles, it didn’t matter. They’d already been on the run for days, and they were growing weak and tired, but they were going to get away. Or die trying.

But things just kept getting worse.

“Jimmy!” He shouted in dismay as his brother fell to his feet. He couldn’t help it. His heat and hit just that morning. It was night now, so it was a wonder he could even stand. And Castiel’s own heat would soon follow.

They had to find safety before that. Somewhere, they had to find safety.

He yanked his brother to his feet, dragging him stumbling along behind him, running through the brook, hoping it would mask his twin’s growing heatscent.

But the river was growing deep. They were going to have to leave the river.

“Cas, I- I don’t know if I’m going to make it…”

“Just keep going, please, Jimmy,” he said, hiding his own terror behind his words.

He pulled his brother from the strengthening river, heart pounding in his chest from the constant running. He felt like his heart was going to burst, he didn’t know how he was even going on anymore.

But he had to.

The branches and bushes clawed at their feet and limbs in the growing cold of mid-autumn, so cold that they could see their own hot breath with each lungful.

A dull thud.

“Jimmy!” Castiel shouted, horror in his voice.

Despite the cold, his brother was sweating, trembling with heat and need, pale with terror. He clasped his little crucifix as tears wet his eyes. “I can’t go on, Castiel. Oh, Cas, they’re going to take me…” he whimpered.

“No, no!” he said, holding his quivering brother close. “No, you’re going to make it. I promise you are.”

“Just leave me, Castiel. I can’t run anymore, I can’t stand, I can barely think, Cas…” he said, trailing off with a needy whine.

Just then, far away, there was the distant sound of shouting.

They were gaining on them.

“I’m not leaving you,” Castiel said, biting back his own tears as he clumsily hauled his brother over his shoulders.

“No! Don’t get caught because of me!”

“ _I’m not leaving you!_ ” he shouted, tears falling from his face.

He was so heavy, but it didn’t matter. He was his brother. They were going to make it together or not at all.

But he couldn’t stop the tears falling unbidden from his face as he trudged on, Jimmy kissing his crucifix and praying by his ear, praying that his scent wouldn’t grow so strong, that Castiel’s heat wouldn’t hit.

But oh, god.

Oh, god.

The shouting kept getting louder.

They weren’t going to make it.

Castiel almost just wanted to fall to his knees and weep as night fell and darkness enveloped them. It had been all for nothing. They were going to belong to a cruel master for the rest of their lives. It was over.

No, no.

They’d kill themselves before they’d let that happen.

Castiel forced himself to keep walking forward, despite his tiredness and weakness from days of hunger. Each step was a burden in his shredded shoes. God, they didn’t even know where they were going, what were they even doing? How would they even survive? What would they even do?

Castiel yelped as thorns dug into his leg, and he fell to his side, dropping his brother, now completely lost to heat, unable to think, only whimper as slick soaked his legs and his twin’s shoulder.

Despite having no strength left, Castiel pulled himself sobbing to his knees, gathering his brother back onto his shoulders and kept going.

Then he felt it.

Castiel gasped, stopping in his tracks, legs trembling as a burning need shot through his body.

He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He wanted to fall to the ground and never again rise.

“You’re in heat, aren’t you…?” Jimmy breathed in his ear.

Castiel nodded silently, body quivering in terror.

There was silence for a long while as Castiel tried to force himself to take another step, but he couldn’t. He just couldn’t.

“We’re going to get caught, aren’t we?” Jimmy said, whimpering.

Castiel bowed his head.

“Yes.”

Jimmy wept silently. “I’m so sorry, I slowed you down.”

“No, you weren’t heavy.”

There was silence for a long while as Castiel stood there, utterly tired and utterly broken.

Once they were brought back to the lord, they would never be given the chance to escape again. They would probably be locked up for the rest of their lives.

“Castiel, I’m scared. I’m so scared”

He bit his dry, cold lips. “I am, too.”

“…I love you, Castiel. Whatever happens.”

“I love you, too, James,” Castiel said, taking one last breath, preparing to fall to his feet in surrender, already the need in his channel was growing, clawing within him. How did Jimmy last so long with this?

A soft rustling.

“Cas?”

“Yes, Jimmy?” Castiel said, numbly.

“I think I hear running water.”

He sighed. “You want to try?”

“Can you make it?”

“Does it matter?” Castiel said as he took a deep breath, and took one more step towards the sound, then another. He felt like he couldn’t physically make another move, but he kept going. The brook would help disguise their heatscent, maybe. For a while. If it was deep enough.

The ground beneath them gave way, sending them tumbling into the river.

It was ice cold, and deceptively strong, so cold that it felt like a thousand icy knives pierced him all at once.

“Jimmy!” shouted as his twin was ripped away from him. He jumped, reaching for his hand.

“Castiel!” he screamed in terror, clasping desperately towards his brother, at last gripping flesh, pulling him close. If they focused, they could stand in this water, bearing their weight against a nearby rock.

They gripped each other in the water, so cold it even ripped Jimmy to his senses for a few moments, the water lapping at their chest.

They shivered in each other’s embrace for a moment before the sound of angered yelling came from somewhere behind them. Somewhere nearby.

“Come on, Castiel,” Jimmy said, pulling his twin up against the current.

“Okay,” he responded, following him blindly as his brother took the brunt of the river’s strength. After all, Jimmy’d been able to rest for the last couple of hours. Even if heat was tearing him up inside.

The voices were growing close.

Too close.

Jimmy gasped and shoved his and his twin’s heads beneath the water as torchlight broached the bank of the river.

They held it there, for as long as they possibly could, unable to see or open their eyes in the freezing cold rushing water.

Castiel was the first to break, slowly pulling his head out of the water.

The guards had moved downstream.

He pulled his brother’s head up.

Oh, god, it was so cold, it felt like their very bones were freezing solid.

“If we’re quiet, we might make it,” he said, thankful that the water was high enough to cover the source of their heatscent.

“I can’t feel my toes.”

“I know. Me neither,” he said, forcing them both forwards, pushing against the current that threatened to sweep them off their feet and carry them right into their captors' arms.

The two of them shivered together as they gradually lost feeling in their limbs, to the point where moving at all hurt. But it didn’t matter. They were going to keep going until they couldn’t anymore. Then, maybe, they could start a fire. Maybe.

Oh, god, could they even do that? People would see them! What were they even doing, here, in this water?

Castiel burned.

_Knot. I need a knot. Please._

He whimpered pathetically.

“I know,” Jimmy said, biting his lip.

“What are we even doing, Jimmy? Even if we escape I’m just going to get us killed anyway. I’ve lead you to your death. I’m so sorry.”

“Shh, save your strength,” he said, taking his turn to pull Castiel along.

“Look,” Jimmy finally said, pointing ahead. “A cave!”

“A cave?”

“We can stay in there and light a fire and no one will be able to see it!”

Castiel nodded. “Okay.”

“Come on,” Jimmy said, fighting his own need, a need so strong he couldn’t even bear it. But he just ignored it by focusing on how painful the water was.

“We made it!” he whispered, pulling Castiel along until they made it to a small embankment, pulling him onto it. The cave seemed to make a sharp right turn, and, where it did, there was a carved out space, round, with a little pit in the middle.

But, oh, god, even out of the water it was so cold, so very cold.

_We’re going to freeze to death._

“Need… to make fire,” Castiel managed to say between violent shivers. He crawled towards the middle pit, searching for something - anything - to burn.

Shockingly, in the middle was what looked like a fire pit. It was perfectly round, with all kinds of sticks and leaves in it, still somehow dry. Though it was half rotten.

“D-do you still have your flint?” Castiel asked teeth chattering.

“I-I think so,” Jimmy said, fumbling with his pockets before pulling out a flint box.

Soaked through.

“I’m so sorry, Cas”

“It’s not your fault,” Castiel said, curling into a tight ball.

We came so far just to die here.

Wait.

If there’s a fire pit… maybe there’s something to light it nearby.

Castiel couldn’t stand - his legs were too frozen - so he pathetically crawled around to the far side of this large alcove.

Oh, god, there was some flint here. He could cry.

He reached up to a small niche in the wall, pulling out the flint and crawling back to the pit, frantically trying to light the tinder with his shaking hands.

“Please, please,” he begged, prayed.

Then, a spark flew from the stones, and there it was.

A fire from the embers.

Castiel nearly cried out for joy, Jimmy pulling himself up near the pit. There, they held each other as they warmed up, taking off their wet clothes to dry them.

But now, even in the somehow dry warmth, now even back to being able to feel their limbs. Now there was their other problem.

Heat.

Castiel hugged himself.

_Keep yourself distracted._

He took a breath, looking around their little alcove. No, now that he could see it, it wasn’t an alcove at all. It was…some sort of shrine. On the back wall, where the niche for the flint was, was an intricate carving, of both writing and imagery, half covered in dirt and dead leaves.

Now that he could stand, in a search for something to do, he swept the dirt and leaves away to see what this was a shrine for.

As he gazed, though, another wave of his heat struck.

He fell to the ground with a whimper, unable to speak with his brother, who was too far gone to speak anymore.

_Knot. Knot. Need to be filled. Need to be bred._

We’re going to starve in here.

_No, no, focus on something._

Desperately, Castiel looked up at the carving wall. Where the niche was, it was carved to look like it was being held by a figure in a fur coat, smiling, with symbols of fire all around him. Below it, an inscription.

**Dean, God of Fire, Protector of Families, bids you safety on your travels.**

“Oh, if you’re there,” Castiel prayed desperately, reaching to touch one of the handprints in the wall. “Please, god, protect us.”

He looked over at his trembling brother, knowing that soon they’d have to resubmerge back into the water to hide their scent. And he didn’t know if they’d be able to survive that. Not again.

Castiel whimpered as tears fell from his burning eyes.

“Please.”


	3. Chapter 3

How long had it been?

Maybe days, maybe centuries. He had no way of knowing anymore. His soul was caught in some sort of purgatory, a dark void, alone, with no one to love, no one to care for.

It was hell.

Dean’s body had long since returned to the earth, turning to dark ashen stone, buried under roots and vines and moss. Beside it, an apple tree, planted there by his brother in his memory.

It was all that was left of him in this world.

His soul had almost forgotten what it was like to live, so long he’d wandered alone in the nothingness. It’d faded, given up, gone dark so long ago.

And then there was light.

Dean took a deep gasp of breath as his eyes snapped open, the first breath he’d taken in so many years. For the first time in so long, a fire kindled in his heart, warming his cold body. He let out this new breath, blowing away the dead leaves that had taken rest on his visage.

He was still so cold, though. Even the small flame in his heart couldn’t warm him, couldn’t revive his frozen body, limbs still turned to stone.

His heavy eyes glanced around him, at the world in mid-autumn, with all things nearly dead, the color of the leaves drained from the trees, decaying at their feet.

Then someone touched him.

No, not really, not literally. Couldn’t be.

A spark of lightning shot up his spine, and his heart began pumping once more, spreading its warmth throughout his dead body. Color spread back into his face, rock cracked and gave way to flesh, and a flush returned to his cheeks.

On shaky arms, Dean pushed himself up, breathing new life into himself for the first time in so long. He tore away the vines that had curled themselves around him, shaking off the moss and dirt as his cloak repaired itself behind him. He forced himself to his feet, leaning against the nearby tree, bright green apples still hanging from a few of its branches.

_Who touched me?_

He looked around at his world, at his land, his forest, so different from when he last saw it, and yet so similar.

Then a voice. In his heart.

“Oh, if you’re there, please, god, protect us.”

His eyes widened, a light flickering behind them once more as his markings once more painted his skin.

“Please.”

He was being summoned. Someone was threatening harm on a family. On his land.

A fire blazed within him.

_Not while I yet live._

The flame within burned him, engulfing him.

And he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel lay there, quivering and terrified and helpless, clutching onto his brother, when he bothered to look up.

Oh no.

Oh, god, no.

How stupid of him. How could he not have seen?

If there was a fire pit, there must be a flue.

Smoke was rising from the alcove into the sky, giving off a beacon taller than trees, telling all with eyes where they were.

Castiel screamed, clasping his head.

_I’ve killed us. I’ve given us away. The trackers are going to have their way with us then give us to that man forever._

He cried out in despair.

_What have I done? How could I have been so blind?_

Even now, he could hear the voices growing nearer.

_What have I done…?_

Then, the fire pit burned bright, growing impossibly high and hot.

Castiel could do little but whimper pitifully and try to crawl away, but, oh, he couldn’t. He needed to be filled.

Suddenly, in the fire, a figure formed, tall and broad, made of flame.

_A demon._

“No, please!” he shouted, devolving into sobs. “Please, have mercy!” he yelled, covering his face with his hands.

All at once, however, a deep calming feeling spread through him, calming him, as a gentle hand cupped his and his brother’s face.

He blinked up to meet a face, handsome and freckled, with pagan markings across the bridge of his nose and black eyes that glowed summer green.

An Alpha.

_He’s going to take us against our will._

But, yet, at the same time, his heat craved for him. The conflict within him stole the words from his mouth, leaving him only with a soft whimper.

“Fear not,” the Alpha whispered softly. “I will do nothing to you or your brother.”

Shouting from the cave mouth.

The figure, the demon, looked up towards the sounds, eyes narrowing.

“Are they after you?” he said, a growl in his voice.

Castiel could do little but nod.

At that, the figure stood.

Dean breathed in the air around him, the scent of Omegas in heat, the bitterness of terror and sorrow laced within it. He couldn’t deny what it did to him, what it made him feel, but he would never hurt a family under his care. He would never do anything to any Omega in the dark what they wouldn’t ask for in the light.

He walked forward along the ledge out towards the noise and the light of torches.

Upon seeing the group before him, fierce looking Alphas all of them, all after his charges.

He caged back his anger, instead pointing away.

“Leave, and pursue no more.”

The Alphas did not respond, merely shooting several arrows in him that buried in his chest.

“Very well,” he said, calm giving way to dark growls.

The Alphas continued to shoot even as fire grew from his hands, his mouth, his eyes. The arrows merely fell from him, the shafts already in him burning to ash, their torches growing impossibly hot.

“ _Leave!_ ” he roared.

And they fled, crawling over each other to return to their master.

At that, Dean cooled, again reverting to his normal state as he returned to the two little Omegas, unclothed, clutching to the other as if they were each other’s whole world.

And he loved them, as he would his own family.

He wanted nothing more than to keep them safe forever, keep them healthy, keep them warm.

Poor, precious things, so tired, so worn, so pale, so hungry.

He shrugged his cloak from his shoulders, wrapping them within it, and picking them both up in his arms.

They were so small and light. It made his heart ache.

“Don’t worry, little ones,” he whispered into their ears, resting his head against their dirty, matted hair. “I’ll keep you safe.”

At that, he walked out, towards where home lay. Only his steps were impossibly broad, as if the ground beneath him rushed to help him on to his destination, as if the wind itself was carrying him along.

And, within minutes, there it was. His family’s home. It was not as grand as when he’d last saw it, and it seemed smaller, but it didn’t matter. There was smoke coming from the chimney. Someone still lived there.

He rushed in the door to his section of the house. His room, it seemed, had not been entered since his Fading, but even his energy, the life within him, seemed to brighten the room, seemed to clear away the dirt and cobwebs, put the room back in some order at his return.

Tenderly, he lay the two small Omegas together on the soft bed, covering them in the blankets.

“Have you any Alpha you wish to take care of you?” he whispered to the trembling, whimpering Omegas.

The one was too lost to heat to even comprehend his words, the other could do nothing but shake his head pitifully.

He nodded before reaching into his spell cabinet. As he touched the bottles within, dust fell from them, as he mixed what he needed into a small bowl. Upon finally completing the mixture, he sat beside his two little charges, holding the bowl to the one’s lips.

“Drink. It will dim the heat.”

The one bit his lips before taking a few sips of the thick, warm concoction that went straight to his belly, making him very tired. The other soon followed, and it wasn’t long before the two of them were asleep, still clutching onto each other, heatscent gradually fading.

He smiled down at them, rising again to put his instruments away before looking back at them.

Despite their dirt and obvious weariness, they were beautiful Omegas, perfect and fertile and soft, with eyes as blue as the sky in spring. How could anyone want to hurt them? He knew by their prayer, by their hearts, that they were good and kind.

And, for the first time in centuries, he had someone to love. To care for.

“Don’t worry, little ones. I’ll take care of you. I promise.”


	5. Chapter 5

“…Dean?” A familiar voice said as the god walked into the main hall.

A book fell to the ground, before the tall figure rushed to his side, taking him up in his arms.

“Sam!” Dean said, embracing him in return.

“Dean, I didn’t think I’d ever see you again…” he said, voice trailing off.

“What happened to your hair?” Dean said, touching the now shoulder-length hair.

“It kept reminding me of you and how you used to…” he drifted off. “So I cut it off.”

“Well, I think this suits you better,” Dean said with a grin.

“How did you come back?”

Dean gestured back to his room. “Two Omegas wandered in here. They needed help and… I heard them.”

“Oh, Dean,” Sam said, embracing him once more.

“You look awful.”

“Yeah,” Sam said, grinning crookedly as they stood back to take a look at each other. Sam was much thinner and more gaunt than Dean had ever seen him, and the gold in his eyes was going grey, and blackness was running up his fingers, winding up his arms.

“What happened?”

The god’s shoulders drooped. “When everyone left, I… I tried to help those along our borders growing crops. Then that was seen as illegal and pagan, sinful witchcraft. They began burning those I helped. So I haven’t used my power in years. I’ve just been teaching, spreading knowledge to those who will listen, who pass through. It isn’t much, but it keeps me alive.”

“I’m sorry, Sam.”

“It isn’t your fault.”

“Don’t say that. You know it isn’t true,” Dean said, turning away.

Sam shut his eyes, knowing there was no use in arguing. “Where are the Omegas?”

“They’re in my quarters, resting. They’re so weary, Sam.”

“Do they need food?” Sam said, hope rising in his chest.

“Yes. They look nearly starved.”

Sam’s eyes practically glowed, gold once more seeping into his eyes as he walked out the door, running his fingers along the ground outside where they once crew food, as the ground sprouted with vegetables and fruits, before casting his magic to the north field, causing a small patch of wheat to grow, golden and healthy. He immediately set to gathering it to make bread, finally reaching to make food once more in the long disused kitchen alongside his brother.

“Where is everyone else?” Dean asked as he cut up fresh vegetables.

Sam bowed his head. “Most left around seventy years ago. Gabriel comes around to stay sometimes. But I haven’t seen anyone else for so long.”

“Why did you stay then?”

The tall god sighed before grinning sadly. “If you ever came back, someone had to be here to keep the hearth warm.”

Dean looked up at his brother. “…It’s good to see you again.”

“…You, too,” Sam said, softly.

 

_________________________

 

It was quite a few hours before Dean expected the twins to wake, so, when he heard their little hearts quickening in their chests, he brought out the food, fresh and warm, resting it on their bed at their feet.

“Who are you?” They said, staring at him suspiciously.

“I am the one you prayed to. I am Dean.”

“God of Families?” Castiel said, remembering the inscription.

Jimmy shook his head. “No, you must be a demon,” he said, clutching his crucifix.

Dean smiled wryly. “Believe what you will. But please eat. This was made for you.”

Both of them glanced at it suspiciously.

“It isn’t poisoned, I promise,” he said, breaking off a piece of the bread and eating it.

The both of them relaxed as they reached for the food, devouring it much faster than their small frame belied.

Dean laughed warmly. “Careful,” he said, smiling.

As they ate, Dean took a breath. “What are your names?”

“Um, I’m Castiel. This is Jim - I mean, James.”

Jimmy had no time for such pleasantries, however. “Why are you helping us?”

“Because you are a family that needed my aid. I want to help you. And you’re Omegas, the most precious person there is.”

“Is that so?” Jimmy said, suspiciously.

“Jimmy!” Castiel scolded. “Dean’s taking care of us and feeding us, you can at least be civil.”

“How do we know he isn’t doing this to make us want to stay around and be his mates? I mean, he just said he likes Omegas.”

“You have a right to be suspicious. I can see you two have suffered much betrayal in your lives.”

“How?”

Dean smirked. “I have a gift for seeing into the hearts of those under my care.”

“Then why do you want to take care of us?”

“Because that is my purpose in life. This is what I was made for. Was meant to do. I take care of families, that is my heartbeat. I take care of Omegas especially, the givers of life and cheer.”

“So you only like us because we might get pregnant someday.”

Dean laughed. “No. No, it’s because Omegas bring light and joy. Where there are no Omegas, the land dies, hearts grow sorrowful, songs grow silent.”

“Sounds like bullshit.”

“Jimmy!” Castiel scolded.

“I’ve seen it happen. I can attest that it is true,” he said, eyes growing sad.

“I’m sorry,” Castiel said.

Dean waved his hand. “That is in the past.”

“No,” Castiel said, grabbing his hand and his attention. “I’m sorry,” he said, looking into his eyes. “I can’t thank you enough for saving me and my brother.”

Dean stared deeply into those blue, sincere eyes, before looking down at the hand now clasping him.

“It was you,” he breathed.

“What?” Castiel asked, squinting and cocking his head to the side.

“You’re the one who touched me,” he said, spreading his palm out against the Omega’s as warmth and love and gratitude coursed through him. “You lit my fire. You touched my hearth. You prayed to me. It was you.”

“Yes,” Castiel said, mildly confused as Dean looked deep into him.

Oh. No wonder it was this one that brought him to life. His heart was so strong, his soul so beautiful.

Dean’s heart ached looking at him, but he didn’t know why.

“Uh, Cas?” Jimmy said, confused, breaking them out of their reverie.

Cas went back to eating, a blush kissing his cheeks, somehow making him even more beautiful.

Dean rose, rubbing the back of his neck as, suddenly, words didn’t form right in his mouth. “If you - if you need a bath there’s a hot springs through that, um,” he said, pointing towards the doorway, “through that way.”

“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel said, warmly.

Dean’s heart jumped in his chest at hearing the Omega speak his name so sweetly.

Reverently, Dean bowed to them before leaving them to themselves.

“Thank you, Castiel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'll write more one day, maybe not, but I had fun with this either way. <3


End file.
